


Hidden Aura

by S2_501



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501
Summary: Harry wakes up to the ability to see 'things' surrounding people.  It takes him a while to realise he's actually seeing people's auras. Over time, he realises that they seem to fade when two people are in a relationship. Just when he thought things would finally be normal, of course things don't go the way he wants them to.





	Hidden Aura

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing fics now that I've started. Dammit.  
Hope you enjoy this one~

He blinked multiple times, trying to get rid of the _thing _surrounding Ron, but it remained. It was just a week after his birthday, and it seemed like strange things were happening to him again. The longer Harry stared, the more vibrant the colour became. When Hermione finally returned from the kitchen, Harry gaped as the _thing _around Hermione merged with Ron’s. The two separate colours combined to form a faint pink hue. It blended in with Ron’s hair, while it brought emphasis to Hermione’s.

“I’m going crazy.”

Ron snorted into his hand, “sorry mate. I could’ve told you that ages ago. We’ve known for quite some time.” He pulled his legs up on the couch and stretched across, appearing comfortable for once since the end of the war.

“Now, I doubt that, Harry.” Hermione shoved Ron’s legs away, but his whines of protest ended when she put them on her lap.

“I’m pretty sure I know my own mind, Mione.” Harry leaned further into his couch, wanting to meld with the material. Maybe if he became part of the seat he’d fade into obscurity and just be normal. Harry Potter, the chair. Sounded nice.

“Why do you think you’re losing your mind?” Hermione appeared to not be truly concerned, she was focused on the patterns on Ron’s sock, tracing every black stripe.

“Well for starters, you’re glowing.”

Ron tilted his head toward Harry and put on a fake scowl. “Watch it, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “no you plonker. You’re both glowing.”

Hermione laughed, “Harry I know you just came out to us, but Ron and I are pretty sure we don’t want to share. We’ve discussed —”

“You did what now?”

“Well, it’s just some things you talk about as a couple…” Ron’s ears were turning a bright red, and if he was brave enough to face Harry, he’d know for sure the rest of his face matched his hair.

“That’s not what I- I’m not coming onto you!! That’s - I… I would never! What the hell guys?”

“Well, why else would we be glowing? I took it as a compliment—” upon the state of panic Harry was starting, Hermione decided to change her angle, “—okay, so this glowing thing. Maybe you should elaborate more on it so I can understand. So _ we _can understand.”

Harry had somehow covered his face to hide his embarrassment. Why they thought that he would want to… They’re family for goodness sake! But he knew he finally piqued Hermione’s curiosity. And before it went, he wanted to clarify what he meant, “I don’t know. It just appeared. I haven’t been out much since my birthday and even then I think I saw things but I just thought it was cus of drinking you know? And then when you guys came over I noticed a little glow circling both you and Ron. When you were in the kitchen it seemed to grow even more. But when you came back, the glowing came together and now you’re glowing pink.”

Hermione’s eyebrows raised, and she stood up so fast Ron fell off the couch. “I might’ve seen something like this… There was a book somewhere… Maybe upstairs? The library? I…” her eyes glazed over, the endless possibilities of what she could read about it was making her mouth water. A new mystery for her to solve, and she couldn’t wait to get to the bottom of it. “Maybe I could OWL McGonagall and she could let me access the library for a bit or—” her voice faded as she walked into the library of Grimmauld Place.

The two boys looked at each other. Ron glared slightly, but he saw the worry in Harry’s eyes and decided not to take it out on him too much. He had finally tugged Hermione away from the books for the day but it all went to nought at Harry’s dilemma. Regardless, if anyone needed their problems solved and gone, Harry was the one who deserved it. Merlin knew how much the boy needed a calm year.

“So, now that you’ve distracted my girlfriend, how else are you going to entertain me? OUCH!”

The pillow next to Harry was now sliding off Ron’s face. Ron grabbed the pillow and prepared to throw it at Harry, smiling when he saw Harry start to relax. Harry’s previous anxious expression was now full of bright amusement. Ron smirked and picked up another pillow. Pillow fight it was.

\---

Boarding the Hogwarts train months later had been a struggle. All the excited students new and old wanted to greet Harry and his friends. Which meant by the time they made it to the train their regular compartment had been occupied. He dreaded to know what the occupants would think once they were aware of whose compartment they were sat in.

“I found an empty-ish one here!” Hermione’s voice brought Harry out of his thoughts, and he followed her.

Inside Neville was sat, with his head leaning on Seamus’s shoulder. Dean sat next to them playing with his mp3 player and bopping his head to the music. The three looked up and greeted them jovially with smiles.

“So glad to see familiar faces!” Seamus poked Neville’s side so he could be free to stand and greet the trio properly. “Go on, take a seat!”

Hermione smiled at ever joyful Seamus and took the window seat. She immediately took her book out of her sling bag and started to read where she left off. Harry was amused, for once it was a fictional book — muggle by the looks of it, ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’.

“How have you guys been? I haven’t seen you since your birthday, Harry!” Dean had finally removed his earphones to be part of the conversation. Neville slumped on the window, still asleep.

_ Well, I apparently see auras_, Harry wanted to say, but as per usual he wanted to push his problems to the back of his mind.

Hermione had come back after three weeks and declared what was going on with Harry. It wasn’t a very well-practised skill, but she surmised that once the Horcrux had left Harry, some innate gifts that were previously unknown made themselves present. _ Pander _was the apparent term, and when Harry looked it up in the dictionary he almost cried. Pimp? That’s what he’d become?

“Brilliant party mate! I still have flashbacks from it. I doubt I’ve ever drunk that much since the end of May!” Seamus’ smile was contagious and Harry found himself mirroring it.

Neville’s voice brought their attention to him, “I sometimes feel like I’m still recovering from my hangover.” He peeked beneath his fringe and smiled at them, “Hey everyone.”

“Morning Neville.” Ron greeted, his hands were digging through his bag. No doubt for the snack he had prepared for them. He took out five and passed them around, before taking out the bigger packet for himself. The Gryffindors already used to this simple rolled their eyes and dug into their brunch.

“Ta Wonwon.” Seamus winked at Ron, who blushed at the nickname of his regretful past. Thankfully Hermione wasn’t bitter about it and let out a small giggle before returning to her novel.

Harry was suddenly glad to be back. Maybe he’d learn to cope with his new ‘gift’ whilst at school. Plus, being surrounded by friends seemed like the best medicine at the moment. He had hated being alone at Grimmauld Place for summer but had felt too awkward at the Burrow to stay there. As a compromise, he invited Hermione and Ron over almost every day, and if they knew what he was doing, they chose to ignore it and humoured Harry.

\---

Not even two weeks in and Harry was getting overwhelmed. Everyone was _glowing _and he had no idea what to do. After careful reading of the book Hermione annotated for him, he knew that the glowing would continue until the person found their match. It was proven true as the glowing between Ron and Hermione had faded to a subtle pulsing regardless of whether they were apart or together.

The answer to his solution was obvious, but did he want to do it?

_I suppose there’s no harm in helping people find their match. But I can’t do it too obviously, because once people realise they’ll start to come to more than they already do. _ Harry thought, observing how Ginny and Luna sat close to each other. Their auras merged into a gorgeous blue and Harry couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe he could do it…

\---

It was slow but gradual. The amount of glowing was beginning to lessen thanks to Harry’s opportune meddling. Hermione had simply patted his hair when she figured out what he was doing and left him to his devices. After feeling like he had no purpose after the war, he suddenly felt needed again. And while he should really look into that, and why he thought like that, he chose to focus instead on spreading the idea of love around the castle.

His current match in the works was none other than Neville and Seamus. When he first saw the auras blend Harry had been shocked. He was expecting Dean and Seamus to have a connection, but just the other day Dean had revealed his choice to remain single for the remainder of the year. And Harry respected that. He also respected couples whose auras didn’t merge at all. He wouldn’t get in the middle of a fight like that, it would be wrong. But should the couple break up, he’d happily assist then.

Harry wasn’t sure why he never noticed it before he saw the auras; the lingering hand on the back of a chair; the smitten looks when one wasn’t aware; the louder than expected laugh when one cracked a joke. Ron had absently commented on it one day which was when the epiphany hit Harry.

It was currently free period between lunch and dinner and Harry had taken to the table near the bookshelf. He was observing Neville and Seamus’ interactions and almost squealed when their hands touched and it seemed like Neville chose to keep his hand in his grip rather than let go.

He was so absorbed in the love beginning before him that he hadn’t noticed someone sat next to him until he heard the familiar drawl.

“Potter, I never took you as a voyeur,” Draco smirked.

That was another unforeseen development. When Draco had approached him, Harry was so surprised by the lack of glowing around Draco that his silence was taken as an acceptance to his apology. When Ron found out, he laughed so hard that Harry hadn’t talked to him for two days.

“I’m not being voyeuristic, I just like watching my friends happy. What’s so weird about that?”

Draco hummed acquiesce, “fair point. But don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been up to Potter.”

Feigning disinterest, lest he got caught, Harry paused in his watching, “and pray tell, what have I been doing Malfoy?”

Draco turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow, “why you’ve been playing Cupid. It’s cute, really, but why do you waste your time on fleeting school romances?”

“Spend your time watching me Malfoy?” Harry grinned at Draco, but his smile slowly fell from his face at Draco’s stare. “Malfoy?” he questioned.

Draco looked to Neville and Seamus and smiled softly, “I guess I see the appeal in seeing love form.”

Harry tried not to choke on his spit, but Draco’s smile was something of a wonder. It was rare to witness lately, but whenever he did Harry couldn’t stop himself from staring. The smile had softened Draco’s features, made him seem more boy-like. As if last year’s horrors weren’t behind his haunted eyes. Though this was a gentle smile, it still made a difference in Draco.

Harry looked away before Draco could catch him.

Just the other day, Ron had noticed and when Harry found the courage to look at Ron he saw his friend’s eyes widen in realisation. Harry shook his head quickly, they were still in the same room as Draco, and if Ron wanted to tease him, they needed to be in a different room.

\---

The latest pair involved people Harry was cautious to approach. It was between two Slytherins and Harry was unsure about how to make it start. He wasn’t familiar with the two, and frankly, Parkinson frightened him but the silver glow between her and Zabini was beautiful and Harry wanted to see it more.

He thought about their mutual friend and supposed it would be time to use the friendship to his advantage. He looked around the common room for Draco and was pleased to see him at the table they regularly occupied.

His approach was anything but silent, but he did want to catch Draco’s attention. His footsteps were loud, and Draco was glaring at him when he finally reached his seat.

“Were you raised by giants, Potter?”

Harry lost his footing and almost tripped, “I might as well have been.” He turned to grin at Draco who’s face had fallen. He realised what his mind was travelling to and changed the topic to bring his mood up. “Say, what do you know about Parkinson and Zabini?”

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes, probably wondering why he was suddenly interested in his friends. Harry hadn’t paid attention to them before, in fact, right now he was looking at both of them. They were seated by the fire, talking with the other Slytherins.

“Why? Are you interested in one of them?” Draco’s gruff voice brought Harry’s attention back to him. The confused look Harry got on his face made Draco scoff. “Well, Potter?”

Harry started to shake his head, “no that would be ridiculous. Besides I like—” his eyes widened and he lifted his hand to cover his mouth. _ Idiot, _he thought.

Draco’s eyes sparkled, and leaning into Harry’s ear he whispered, “who is it our saviour likes?”

Harry hoped to all good and powerful that the shiver he felt wasn’t obvious. That would just give him away. “Like hell, I’ll tell you.”

Draco pouted, “you don’t trust me?”

Harry let out an almost hysterical laugh, “of course I do. I’m just a bit shy about it and haven’t told anyone. So if possible, could you drop it and answer my question?” he leaned away from Draco. Better to keep the distance between them, so he could think.

Draco squinted at Harry as if to read his thoughts. He was probably trying to, so Harry avoided his eyes. “Well, from what I’ve seen, the two seem to have been interested in each other for a while. Why? Are they your next project? Good luck with that. I’ve tried myself, but Pansy’s mum has plans for her that don’t involve Blaise.”

Harry looked to the two and pursed his lips in concentration. “I don’t care about the people outside the match I’m working on. They aren’t important, it’s the happiness of the couple I care about. Surely after everything she’s been through, Parkinson’s mum will allow her some semblance of joy?”

“While I agree with you wholeheartedly, Blaise is very respectful. He would hate to come between Pansy and her mother.” Draco had started to tap on the table, and he bit his lip in thought, “but with the right goading, I’m sure he could see what he’d be missing.”

Harry nodded, “they’re practically perfect for each other.” The glow between the two was starting to become silver again and he was practically blinded by the brightness. He had noticed that the longer the emotions were suppressed the brighter the light. Ron and Hermione’s had been subtle because they were open in expressing their love for each other.

“Amazing how you’re capable of seeing what they don’t.”

Harry knew this was the perfect time to tell Draco what had happened to him. It was almost the end of the school year, and he had no idea if they would remain in contact after school.

“You’d be surprised.” Harry murmured. Making up his mind, he placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder calling his attention back. “I have something to tell you, but I’d rather it was somewhere private. Are you free?”

“No, I’m stupidly expensive.” Draco deadpanned, but this smile he was trying to stop released itself. “Yeah, I’ll bite. Where do you want to talk?”

“Is my room okay? I doubt Ron’s in there right now.”

“Trying to seduce me, Potter?”

“Shut up you git, c’mon follow me.” _Besides I’m pretty sure if I wanted to, I’d attempt it differently than that Draco_, Harry thought.

“Oh Harry, how romantic of you. I’d be happy to lie in your bed.”

Harry turned to Draco, his eyes wide. Draco wasn’t exactly quiet, and some heads had turned to look at the pair. “You little shit, shut up!”

The cheeky grin he saw made him roll his eyes and ignore him for the rest of the way.

\---

“So you’re telling me you can see soulmates?”

Harry flinched. He didn’t like the wording, but essentially that was indeed the case. “Yep. It seems that after making the world a safe place to live, I have also been tasked the job to see that everyone gets their happy ending with their loved one.”

“What a special talent you seem to have found for yourself. How are you handling it?”

“Better than I did earlier in the year. You wouldn’t have known, but before I started this secretive matchmaking the whole school was practically glowing different colours. It wasn’t until I saw how Ron and Hermione’s started to dim slightly that I realised what was going on. The longer one is exposed to their match, the less of a glow. I was starting to hate how much headaches I’d get from the flare of people’s auras. The plus side, however, was that when two people’s auras merged it turned so beautiful.”

“You mean to tell me, you put these couples together because you couldn’t see straight?”

Harry laughed, “well I guess you could put it that way.”

Draco laughed, “okay then. So who is it? Who am I meant to be paired with?”

Harry sucked in a gasp. He had but hadn’t expected the question. He knew Draco’s curious mind would want to know why Harry hadn’t paired him with anyone yet, but at the same time, he hated having to reveal to Draco that he had no match.

Draco’s laughter slowed into little chuckles before they faded into the room. He looked at Harry’s stricken face before realisation hit him. He smiled sardonically, “I don’t have a partner do I?”

Harry reached out to try and placate him but was gently shoved away. “I tried looking for an aura Draco. Especially after our friendship, I want nothing more than to see you happy the way you deserve. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Harry. I understand. Fate has been too kind to me, letting me live. I should’ve expected that that’s all I’d get.”

Harry tried to smile, but he couldn’t. “If it’s any consolation, seeing you in a crowd was like a breath of fresh air.”

Draco’s smile grew at that, and he made to stand. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort, much like Harry had tried to do to him. “As weird as it sounds, yeah it makes me feel somewhat better. Thanks for letting me in on your secret. Hope the matchmaking becomes successful. Let me know if you need help with Pansy and Blaise, or other Slytherins. I know things about them that may help you.”

“Thanks,” Harry muttered, watching Draco leave the room.

\---

They seemed to act as if Harry hadn’t revealed to Draco that he had no soulmate. Draco had taken to aiding Harry in his little matchmaking scheme and seemed to enjoy it whenever couples would start their relationships. He was most satisfied when he saw Blaise and Pansy finally give in and let themselves be happy. Despite all the cheer in the air, Harry was still worried about what he told Draco. He was torn between finding someone who could bring out Draco’s aura and leaving it alone. Harry knew Draco’s smiles were genuine and increasing in frequency, but he still wanted the best for Draco.

Harry was grumbling to Hermione about the situation before he knew what he was doing.

“You should’ve seen his face, Mione. It’s like I shattered his heart into millions of pieces. I hated that I was the one to do that to him.” His face on the table, hidden from view by his arms. He wasn’t surprised when Hermione asked him to repeat what he said. He straightened and repeated what he said, albeit quieter since now people would be able to hear him.

Hermione’s hand stopped moving, her the ink on her quill slowly dripping onto the parchment creating an inkblot that Harry knew she’d blame him for once she noticed.

“Did you _not read _the book I gave you Harry? Honestly, you’re worrying about nothing! Go read the book after class, and talk to Draco. Bring the book, in case he doesn’t believe you. I wish you would pay attention to the little details more often, it would save all of us a lot of trouble.”

Harry gaped at her rant, he was sure that he had read the whole thing — back to front — multiple times when he first discovered what was wrong with him. Of course, he may have been reading fast, skipping sentences to get to the bottom of what to do… Okay, maybe she was right.

“Alright, geez. I’ll read when we’re done here. Happy?”

Hermione’s eyes sparkled as she smiled. “No doubt I will be, and hopefully you will too. Just in advance, I want you to know… I’ve known about it the whole time and I’m not mad about it. You, out of everybody deserve happiness and if that’s what makes you happy, far be it from me to turn you the other way. Ron and I were talking and we’re okay with it.”

Deciding to ignore her cryptic words, he started to pack away his work. He had noticed halfway during their conversation that the class was starting to empty. And he had a book to get to, which would probably give him all his answers.

\---

He rushed into his bedroom and looked at the messy state of it. He cursed Ron, he had just spent the morning tidying it. He was probably looking for a sock, which he’d know how to find if he was more organised. He moved to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open where the book was waiting for him.

He looked through the book, slowly this time lest his miss the information Hermione had hinted him toward.

_ Auras colours — colours matching — colours fading — colours disappearing — the absence of aura! Aha! _

He turned to the page and settled into his bed, kicking off his shoes along the way. He started to read aloud, “Auras are a beautiful thing to see. They’re wondrous and few are blessed to witness them. Those gifted with the sight, however, will be filled with the burden of all the colours until they figure out ways to make it disappear. Some have attempted so via acting as Panders, others have chosen the complete opposite and chose to hide the gift and become hermits. —”

Harry turned a page and turned to rest on his stomach, finding the position comfier. “ —For that matter, a match for the Pander would be difficult to find if they glowed much like everyone else. Panders are much more sensitive to others’ auras than their match’s. After much research, it has come to light that the match of Panders appears to emit no aura. When in actuality, they are displaying such pure light, that it is invisible to the human eye.”

Harry sat up and paused. He picked the book up again and looked at the lines, tracing his finger against the words, “they emit… light… invisible… emit no aura… Oh. Oh!”

Harry gasped and dropped the book. He kicked it, crawling backwards from the book. No way.

\---

Harry caught Hermione’s eye and nodded at her concerned stare. He let himself smile at her to let her know he knew what she knew and that there were no hard feelings. He spotted his target by the fire, laughing with his friends. He stopped mid-stride and took in the sight. The fire made his hair light up, glow in a way that should’ve had Harry seen an aura around him. He started to picture what Draco’s aura would look like, perhaps a deep blue, or purple fit for royalty. Maybe green to show his loyalty to his house. Perhaps even golden to mimic the way his hair looked against the firelight.

_ I can’t do this_, he suddenly thought. Why did he think something as simple as, “Hey, we’re soulmates after all” would make everything okay? He couldn’t do this, he was a coward and for the first time, he wanted to back away from the challenge. For one thing, his one fear was the rejection Draco would give him. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it. Maybe they’re better off as friends, maybe Draco and Harry would find love along the way and Draco wouldn’t be the wiser. Maybe—

Draco looked up and caught Harry’s eyes. All thoughts of leaving Draco alone left him. The smile Draco bestowed upon Harry was so bright it made Harry’s eyes water. He may sound like a sentimental fool in his head, but that smile blinded Harry to everyone’s auras. It’s as if he finally noticed the surrounding light around Draco. How that was possible was a wonder, but then again he’s magic. Draco beckoned Harry over to sit in the seat next to him, but Harry shook his head. He gestured back to his room with a nod and waited for Draco to stand before he led the way.

Harry was first to his room and he continued pacing even after Draco had walked in.

“Harry, did you find yourself reach a dead-end trying to match another couple? I know I offered to help, but I don’t think I have any fresh ideas…” His voice trailed off when he seemed to notice how nervous Harry was. “Okay, let’s have a seat and why don’t you tell me what’s up when you’ve calmed down?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He let Draco sit down first before he fished out the book. Holding it made what he was about to say seem real all of a sudden. Frankly, he was terrified.

“I… something came up… I have no idea how I didn’t notice… Mione was the one who pointed it out to me… I wouldn’t have said anything otherwise you know? I didn’t know… I was just so stupid, I should’ve read the whole thing. And now we have a misunderstanding and like I didn’t mean to —”

Draco grabbed Harry’s shoulders to make him stop. He stared into Harry’s eyes and suddenly Harry could breathe again. Seeing him calm down, Draco nodded and let go. Harry’s hand moved without his consent and grasped his wrist. Draco looked at their hands, with a questioning look before he looked back at Harry.

“Alright, you seem calmer. Now, why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Harry gave him a grateful smile and opened the book. Not once letting go of Draco’s wrist. He didn’t seem to mind, choosing instead to take hold of the book while Harry turned to the page he wanted them to read.

“I don’t know why I didn’t see it the first time. But it’s about how I didn’t see an aura around you. Or your aura. Whatever. I… I can’t say it. I think it’s better if you just read it for yourself, and we’ll go from there.”

Draco gave him a dubious look, but nodded, “okay.” He turned to the book and started at the top of the page.

Harry had turned two pages backwards to give Draco some context, all the while wishing that Draco was both a slow and fast reader. He didn’t know what to expect and he was scared. At the gasp, he knew that Draco had finally read what Harry wanted him to. He closed his eyes and only opened them when Draco started to laugh.

“Is this some kind of joke to you?” he asked.

Harry’s heart fell. This wasn’t what he expected. The anguish in Draco’s face was apparent.

“I understand I won’t find anyone to love me truly like your aura vision likes to suggest. But this is low Potter. Even for you.”

Harry gaped like a fish, his grip tightening on Draco. It was so tight Draco flinched, but Harry didn’t care. He needed Draco to understand, “I don’t understand. That’s not what it says at all!”

Draco scoffed and jerked his wrist free from Harry’s grip. The anger behind Draco’s eyes made Harry nervous. It’d been so long since they fought, he wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

“You said you couldn’t even say it! You’re disgusted by the thought of being tied to me! I don’t get why you wanted me to know. I would’ve been blind to everything, carried on with life just fine! But no! You couldn’t let me live in ignorance, could you? —” Harry had started to laugh in relief, “—what are you laughing at you berk? I should’ve known it was too good to be true that you and I could be friends. Well, at least now I know!” Harry made a move to grab Draco’s hand again, but he flinched away, “you don’t get to touch me!”

Harry growled the mirth he felt earlier leaving him. He needed to let Draco see that he wasn’t making fun of him. He grabbed Draco again, ignoring his protest and glares. Instead of taking just his wrist though, he laced their fingers together. The contact of their palms seemed to shock Draco into silence. Harry let himself savour it for a few seconds longer before he spoke.

“That’s not what I meant when I said I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t say it because I was nervous about how you’d take it. For months I knew you weren’t happy since I told you about the lack of soulmate. I didn’t know if you’d be happy once I told you that you actually had one, or angry when you found out that you were stuck with me. I only found out about this today, and I needed to tell you.”

Harry trailed off, but Draco’s grip tightening in his let him find his words. If anything, it gave him the courage to carry on.

“For the better part of a few months, I found myself paying attention to you. Not in the way I used to, but a new way. This foreign feeling crept slowly and before I knew it, I was unable to stop it. I found myself paying attention to the way you laughed. How your face lit up whenever you talked about something that excited you. I enjoyed that you would come to me to share something that amused you. I —” Draco had leaned onto Harry’s pillows and brought Harry toward him with their joined hands. His eyes were intense, but he made no move to stop Harry. Now that Harry found his words, he was loathed to stop, “—I couldn’t stop myself from checking every day if an aura was around you. I started to hate myself at the thought that should one appear around you… I wouldn’t say anything. I didn’t want to see you end up with someone who… well… wasn’t… me.” At the last word, Harry had found he couldn’t look at Draco.

Draco’s other hand rose and rested on Harry’s cheek. He turned to it and sighed at the gentleness. Gathering his courage, he finally opened his eyes and liked what he saw reflected in Draco’s eyes.

“Turns out, our auras had joined and because I was under it, I barely noticed. Draco… can you say something please?”

Harry lifted his free hand and traced Draco’s cheek. He brushed back some of the blond hair that had fallen onto his forehead behind his ear. At Draco’s gasp, he looked back into Draco’s eyes. The silence in the room was slowly killing Harry. He needed Draco to say something, _anything _to ease his mind.

Turned out, talking wasn’t what Harry needed. Lips met his own and he wondered about how overrated talking was after all. What he had wanted was Draco to do something. Actions truly spoke louder than words, and Harry was enjoying this action very much.

One of them, Harry wasn’t sure who groaned into the kiss. Harry turned so that Draco was on top of him. He welcomed the weight with glee and stroked his hand up Draco’s back, bringing his jumper up with it, revealing his white polo shirt. Harry repeated the motion, this time with Draco’s shirt. The gasp Draco let out allowed Harry entrance, and from then on Harry couldn’t remember what happened. He was lost in Draco’s touch.

They stayed in Harry’s room for a good two hours before leaving. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other; be it a hand on the waist, or the soft touch of lips to the nape. Harry was happy, this time not from watching others’ romance blossom, but because of his own.

When they entered the common room Seamus was first to notice them and their swollen lips. He let out a hoot and conjured a hat asking everyone to put the required money in. Hermione was awarded the biggest share for saying they’d stay in Harry’s for at least two hours. Ron groaned and asked if he could give her a massage instead of his money. She agreed smugly and started to count her coins.

Draco’s laughter rose above all others and it was to the amazement of everyone that a little glow emitted from and oblivious Harry and Draco. It grew brighter at the point where their hands were clasped.

Hermione grinned and let herself enjoy the sight. No doubt she’d have to reveal more information to Harry, but she left off it. Letting them enjoy their new relationship.

\---

_ Should a Pander find their true soulmate, and they are accepted, the auras of both will become so strong that those without the gift will be granted a brief view into a Pander’s sight. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
